


Delete that photo! (But send it to me first)

by StayRedPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Soft Boys, This Is STUPID, my boys deserve sweet adorable crack filled mornings like this IM LOOKING AT YOU JYP, only rated teen and up because they curse a bit, stray kids being crackheads, these morons will be the death of me, wrote this before Changlix fucking died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayRedPanda/pseuds/StayRedPanda
Summary: A lazy morning in the stray kids dorm, filled with crack and stupid antics.





	Delete that photo! (But send it to me first)

Changbin had woken up later than usual. He groggily sat up in his bed and was a bit surprised, to say the least, to find Hyunjin still in his bed. Sure, the boy was hardest to wake up but it was already 10 a.m, Changbin noticed as he looked at the clock, which meant that it was way past the time that practice started.

On the other hand Jisung and Jeongin were missing from their beds, Changbin slowly became more and more confused, what happened to their morning practice? Still half asleep Changbin got up from bed, not bothering to clean it, and started his morning routine.

When he made his way to the kitchen he noticed Chan, Woojin and a very lost  looking Minho attempting to cook breakfast while Jeongin, Jisung and Seungmin were making an unbearable amount of noise while playing a stupid video game of some sort in the living room.

“Good morning Changbin” Chan, ever the amazing dad of the group greeted Changbin when he noticed him walk into the room. “Morning hyung, what happened to the practice?”

“Since we were up so late yesterday practicing Chan figured that we deserve a day off” Woojin piped up before Chan could answer. “Yeah! Because Chan is the best hyung ever!” Jisung yelled from the living room in a tone that Changbin couldn’t exactly figure out, was he being sarcastic or not? Knowing Jisung he probably wasn’t sure himself.

The comment made Chan smile and Minho let out an offended noise that made Changbin chuckle. It took Changbin way longer than it should have to figure out that one of the stray kids members was unaccounted for.

“Is Felix still sleeping?” All three other boys turned to look at him, looking confused. It was obvious that they haven't given the matter a thought. “I haven’t seen him leave his room” Woojin said at the same time as Chan said “To be honest, I have no clue” Minho went back to doing a poor job of cutting what looked like carrots, seemingly unbothered by the situation.

Chan and Woojin were raising ideas about where Felix could be things like: “He slipped in the shower and just stayed there” “He’s working on his dabs” “He got stuck in the toilet”. Minho, that was obviously very done with the conversation (and his hyung’s) decided to actually say something useful “How about you ask Seungmin, he rooms with the damn mosquito boy”. “Oh yeah, that could work” Chan said, looking way too tired to be up. Woojin tiredly nodded in agreement. Maybe that was why the ideas that he and Woojin thought of about Felix’s current situation were so absurd, or maybe it was because they’re morons, who knows.

Changbin facepalmed at the stupidity of his fellow members and walked over to the living room. Jeongin was lying on his stomach spread out across the floor with a controller in his hand smiling at the screen while Seungmin was sitting cross legged next to him yelling at the screen and furiously pressing buttons on his own controller. It was pretty obvious who was winning.

Jisung was sitting on top of Jeongin, which surprisingly didn’t seem to bother the maknae. Random things left Jisung’s mouth as he watched the two youngest play, stupid things like “Did that guy on the screen just dab?” “Look at that tree! That is a beautifully animated tree” “Come on! My grandma plays better than that” Thrown at Seungmin which caused Jisung to get a pillow thrown in his face, nonetheless that didn’t stop his antics.

At one point Jisung decided that it was a good idea to mock Jeongin's choice of weaponry, a gun that was in a shade of a sparkling neon pink. After that Jisung was no longer sitting on Jeongin, more like Jeongin was using Jisung’s face as a cushion. Changbin had been standing there for a minute, so much can happen in a minute apparently. “Yah Seungmin! Where’s Felix?” The only response that he got was an obnoxious shushing noise from Seungmin and laughter from Jisung.

At that moment Hyunjin walked out of the bedroom, looking completely normal except for the fact that he had a picture of Park Jinyoung printed on his shirt, ever the fanboy. Hyunjin unceremoniously sat himself in Seungmin’s lap, earning a kiss on the chick from the younger boy and disgusted noises from everyone else on the room. “Wait so Hyunjin can bother you but I can’t?” Changbin asked, a little offended. “Basically” Hyunjin laughed at his boyfriends reply. “Ungrateful brat” Changin mumbled to himself.

“Hyunjin hyung, how the hell do you look like a normal, functioning, beautiful human being the moment you wake up?” Everyone burst out laughing at the comment from the maknae then Jisung mumbled “I don't know what you’re talking about, he looks like shit to me” making everyone laugh even louder. “Jeongin, Jisung! Watch your fucking language!” Was heard from the kitchen, probably coming from Chan.

“Seungmin, where is Felix?” Changbin tried again when he noticed that the game was over (Jeongin won, which may or may not have caused Seungmin to throw the controller at him). “At the room! He was sleeping when left. Fucking sleeping beauty”, “Language!” was heard coming from the kitchen. Hyunjin pouted at the answer “But it was so nice not having to deal with Felix’s stupidity for a while”. Changbin rolled his eyes and walked away. A load crash and a “Damn it Minho” were heard from the kitchen when he walked by, deciding that he didn’t care Changbin kept walking in the direction of Seungmin’s and Felix’s bedroom.

When he walked inside at first glance the room seemed to be empty. Then he noticed the weird lump on Felix’s bed. He walked over to his bed and pushed the covers back. Under it was a peacefully sleeping Felix, which was normal. What was less normal was the Beanie and scarf the younger boy was wearing. In his sleep Felix was mumbling something about dabs and mosquito which disappointed Changbin more than surprised him.

Changbin sat down on the bed, right next to the sleeping boy and affectionately stroked his cheek. He was beautiful when he slept, well he was always beautiful but Changbin especially lived the way that he looked when he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful and adorable. Without the makeup you could see the soft freckles speckled across his face and Changbin has to fight the urge to kiss them. Felix stirred slightly at his touch, moving his face to lean into it. Changbin smiled softly at the action. Felix’s eyes fluttered open and he loved his hand to rub his sleepy eyes. Changbin chuckled when he noticed that he had a wool glove on his hand.

He bent down to kiss the younger’s forehead “Good morning sleepyhead”. Felix looked up at him and smiled. “Want to explain your choice of Pj’s?”, Felix looked confused for a moment before he made a small ”ohhh” sound. “I was cold” he said with a pout. “So turn the heating on you moron!” Felix hit him. “Yah! What was that for” The younger boy simply shrugged and sat up on the bed, cuddling into Changbin’s chest. Changbin looked down at the Australian lovingly and took of his beanie so that he could pet his soft black hair. Felix whined at the loss of his precious beanie only to sigh happily a second later when he felt Changbin’s soft touch on his hair.

A flash went off in the room disturbing the cute scene, a second later a soft “Oh shit the flash is on” was heard. Changbin snapped his head in the direction of the door where Hyunjin was standing with a phone and his hand, grinning like a maniac. When Hyunjin saw that Changbin spotted him he quickly ran out of the room while yelling the other members names. Changbin instantly shot up to his feet and ran after the younger, leaving a confused and pouty Felix on the bed.

“Hwang Hyunjin delete that picture this instant!” Changbin yelled as he chased a horrified and still laughing Hyunjin all around the dorm. Hyunjin ended up hiding behind Chan, using the leader as a shield from Changbin’s wrath. Changbin ran into the kitchen, panting and ready to kill, as he made his way to Hyunjin Chan decided that he didn’t want one of the members to murder another and stepped in. “Whoa, why are you trying to kill Hyunjin?” Changbin was about to answer only to be stopped by Hyunjin showing the picture to Chan. “Ohhh So cute” Chan said as if he was talking to a small puppy which made Woojin drop what he was doing to see the picture only to have the same reaction as the leader.

“Hyunjin! Delete that!” Changbin yelled, he didn’t want the rest of the members to see yah picture, he had to protect his ‘dark aura’. “But it’s so cute~” Changbin has never wanted to punch Woojin more than at that moment. Luckily Minho, who was still struggling with the carrots, seemed to be unbothered by the chaos that was going on around him. Hyunjin slowly started making his way out of the living room and to the kitchen making Changbin jump into the taller boy which caused them both to fall to the floor, Hyunjin’s phone sliding falling out of his hand and sliding out of their reach.

The occupants of the living room looked up at the noise, Jisung let out a load laugh while Jeongin and Seungmin looked more confused and concerned rather than amused. Changbin and Hyunjin struggles to make their way to the phone, the action involved a lot of yelling, hair pulling and elbowing the other. “Seungmin! My phon-“ Hyunjin started to blurt out only to be silenced by a, not so accidental, kick in the balls from Changbin.

Seungmin, being the soft and amazing boyfriend that he is decided to ignore the phone and rush to his lovers aid, Jisung in the other hand wanted to know what all the drama was about and picked the phone up. Changbin yelled out in frustration when Jisung started laughing and cooing at the picture, Jeongin and Seungmin joining him after seeing his weird reaction. Hyunjin, although hurt, was still laughing his ass off at the entire situation, the brat.

Felix made his way into the living room, completely confused at what he found: Hyunjin on the couch, clutching his balls with a pained expression on his face, Jisung And Seungmin laughing at a phone while Jeongin was cooing and making cute noises next to them, Changbin making exasperated noises on the floor, and Chan suddenly waking out of the kitchen wearing an apron that had kermit printed all over it, that Changbin somehow just noticed, to see what was going on, followed by Woojin and Minho, who looked like a complete mess of vegetable chunks.

“Changbin hyung who knew that you could be so soft and cute” “Shut the fuck up!” “Language!” “We need to print this picture everywhere” “Why isn’t this my fucking wallpaper?” “Watch your fucking language!” “Changbin hyung I thought that you were dark!” “You and Felix are so disgustingly cute” “You and Seungmin aren’t better!” Everyone was talking at once making it hard to keep track of who was talking. Jisung ran over to Felix and pushed the phone into his face “Look, look!” He said.

Felix looked at the picture and smiled. Him and Changbin were sitting in the bed, Felix curled up into the oldest chest while he was playing with his hair, Changbin had the biggest most amazing smile on his face. “Send that to me.” “FELIX NO!” “FELIX YES” Felix retorted at his boyfriends comment. “Hyunjin hyung how did you save Felix on your phone?” Jisung asked curiously when he couldn’t find Felix anywhere in the contacts of Hyunjin’s phone. “Do not answer” Felix looked offended at the answer while Minho and Seungmin laughed. “Oh that was Felix, I thought that it was me, oh well” “actually you are ‘annoying squirrel’” Jisung laughed, not looking offended at all. After the photo was sent Chan ushered everyone to help set the table so that they could eat. If Changbin stole Felix’s phone to send the photo to himself and make it his lock screen when no one was looking, wasn’t anyone’s business but his own.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
